


Batfamily Meet Yourselves (Sort Of, 3 out of 5)

by SilverWolf44



Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batbrothers (DCU), Batkids Age Reversal, Damian Wayne is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dimension Travel, Gen, Jason Todd is Redwing, Tim Drake is Red Hood, i think, i'll try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf44/pseuds/SilverWolf44
Summary: Time Travel wasn't new for the Batfamily. Dimension Travel...well, now that's slightly new. It was a bit unnerving to see how they could've turned out, and how one difference has a big chain reaction. And kinda creepy how your voice doesn't come out of your own mouth with a face identical but not, to your own. Nightwing was way in over his head.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824220
Comments: 9
Kudos: 452





	Batfamily Meet Yourselves (Sort Of, 3 out of 5)

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Reverse Batfamily and the Canon Batfamily reactions. Hope You Enjoy!

The white light nearly blinded Nightwing's eyes. His arms were wrapped around Robin and Red Robin trying to shield them from the light. He could hear Batman and Red Hood somewhere to his right as the light fully engulfed them all.

Everything went black.

When he awakened he immediately searched for his brothers. Red Robin and Robin were still unconscious next to him and he could see the figure of Red Hood not that far from him. He couldn't find Batman though. He looked around more before finally noticing the silent battle before him.

Batman and a cloaked figure seemed to be having a silent staring contest. Circling each other like a predator about to strike its prey.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"I could ask you the same question." The cloaked figure responded. "After all, it was you who showed up in  _ my  _ cave dressed up as someone who I know is not you."

Batman paused in his steps. Moving his head slightly as he scanned his surroundings more thoroughly. Nightwing also looked around, now that he was fully awake he could see that this was the Batcave, but not  _ his _ Batcave. There were subtle differences to indicate that, but the biggest difference was the uniform cases. Instead of the bright Robin costumes, there were the dark red and black armored uniforms that didn't really sit right with him.

Nightwing slowly started to get up, a bit unsteady but with the usual gracefulness all his movements seem to possess.

The cloaked figure shifted his head to him. Nightwing could feel the dark look being thrown in his direction.

"I won't ask again, who are you?" The cloaked figure moved closer to Batman as his hand reached for his belt. Batman, instinctively sensing danger, also reached for his belt.

"Wait!" Nightwing said, he really didn't want a fight to break out. Not when his brothers were still knocked out. "I think this is a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You appear out of nowhere dressed in unfamiliar uniforms and armed! What am I misunderstanding?!" the cloaked figure seemed to become more agitated. His tone was more menacing and his stance shifted.

"I think...I think we might be in a different dimension." While Nightwing tried to say that confidently, even he was having trouble believing it. But the facts were all there. Different Batcave and what he assumed is a different vigilante. It all adds up.

Nightwing couldn't see the cloaked figure's face very well, but he can assume an incredulous look was settling onto it.

Batman let out a soft sigh. "I agree. This cave is mine yet it is not. And I have a suspicion on who you are." His hands retracted from his belt as he blankly stared at the man in front of him.

The cloaked figure scoffed. "You'll have to forgive me if I do not believe that."

Batman held out his arm. "Take my DNA. You can take Nightwing's too. Hopefully, that should prove it."

Silence.

Then the figure slowly walked towards Batman, syringe already in hand. Once he was done, he turned towards Nightwing and proceeded to do the same thing.

Nightwing noticed, as the figure moved to the batcomputer to test the samples, that his footsteps were silent. Similar to how an assassin moves.

A noise brought his attention back to the computer.

**_DNA match Bruce Thomas Wayne_ **

**_DNA match Richard John Grayson_ **

The figure started at the results. Disbelief was evident in his posture.

He sighed.

He turned, slowly, reaching up to take off his hood. Black hair appeared, almost exactly like Batman's. A feeling of familiarity settled in Nightwing.

The now uncloaked figure took off his domino mask, but Nightwing already knew who he was as bright green eyes looked back at him.

"My name is Damian Wayne, and I would appreciate it if you told me how you got here."

~~~~~

In the process of explaining, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin woke up.

Batman and Nightwing, having already taken their masks off, had the other three do the same. Along with more DNA tests.

"So, in the process of stopping a weapons deal, you saw a flash of light that knocked you unconscious bringing you here? Is that correct?" The older Damian asked.

"I believe it came from one of the weapons being sold that night," Tim exclaimed, a bit hesitant. He looked to still be adjusting to the older, calmer, maturer version of his younger brother. "If we could somehow recreate the weapon it should be able to bring us back."

"That could take whoever fucking knows how long!" Jason said, throwing his hands up in the air. He seemed deeply annoyed at the situation. "We don't even know what the fucking weapon even was. How are we even going the build the stupid thing?"

The younger Damian scoffed in agreement. "As much as I loathe to agree with Todd, he has a point. We are stuck here until we can figure this out, and that could be a long time."

"Then we'll deal with it. As of now, our only option is to stay here and be as low profile as we can until the situation is fixed." Bruce turned to look at the older version of his son. "Is that agreeable with you?"

Older Damian nodded. "I can have Pennyworth fix some spare rooms for you, as well as clothing and other necessities. Father is currently out of the city at the moment. He won't be back for a while. In the meantime, I would like to know the differences in our dimension to yours."

There was an awkward silence as they all shifted uncomfortably.

Dick, of course, was the first one to speak. "Well, the obvious difference is that you seem to be the oldest in this dimension and Damian is the youngest in ours. I can assume all our ages have been flipped?"

"That is correct. Timothy came after me, Jason came after him, and Richard is the youngest of us." Older Damian said. "Jason and Richard are upstairs at the moment. Timothy is...he's somewhere else right now."

It did not go unnoticed at the slight pause the Older Damian took when mentioning the whereabouts of the other Tim.

"Tch. You call Drake Timothy." The younger Damian looked like he couldn't even fathom why he would ever call Tim that.

The older Damian studied his younger counterpart. "Yes, I call my brother by his name. And on the subject of names, I will need something to call you to avoid confusion."

"I can be called Dick if my younger self is fine being called Richard. Same with Tim if his older counterpart is okay with Timothy." Dick said a bit too excitedly. Finally, something less serious to talk about. "Dami should be alright for Lil’ D over here. I don't know about Jason though."

Damian smiled slightly at the nickname for his younger self. "Jay should be fine with my Jason unless you want to have a nickname?" He nodded at Jason.

Jason stared at Damian before looking away. "Jason is fine."

"Okay," Damian took a deep breath. "Before we continue I feel it would benefit if I brought my younger brothers down here. I'm going to go change and bring down some spare clothes for you. Stay here, and don't touch anything."

With that, he silently walked into the back of the cave leaving the dimension travelers alone.

~~~~~

With the older Damian gone it finally felt like they could breathe.

"This...this is so fucked up," Jason said. "Alternate Dimension, older Damian, who's actually tolerable and not a bloodthirsty little demon."

Dami glared at him and opened his mouth ready to retort only for Dick to interrupt.

"Okayyy...let's not fight right now. We have to be together on this. Let's just wait until the older Damian gets back with our younger counterparts, and I'm sure more will be discussed. Right, dad?"

Bruce was silent for a minute before he softly said. "He walks like Talia."

"What?"

"He walks like Talia, the older Damian," Bruce said. He looks at Dami. "You may sometimes walk like an assassin, but it's different than how your mother walks. The older Damian walks like her."

"It makes sense," Tim said. "He's the oldest here right? Which means he probably had a longer exposure to Talia. There's even a chance he kept in contact with her. Their relationship in this dimension could be totally different. I mean when you really think about it, we all will be different from just on the order that we came to Bruce. Think about how different we will be with everything else."

Dick pondered on that thought. Tim was right. Just from order alone, they would be different. He's not the older brother anymore, he's the youngest, the one with the least experience than the others. He remembers being an energetic child and couldn't help but smile at the thought. Dick can't wait to see Damian as an older brother. However, there is a part of him that dreads to find out these differences. Jason readily came to mind. Was Jason's fate the same? He's obviously not dead in this dimension, but did he ever die? What about Tim? Damian, despite calling him Timothy, was hesitant in saying his whereabouts. Is he alright?

More thoughts raced through his head as he couldn't help but wonder the hows, the whys, and the whens.

~~~~~

Tim tried not to panic too much at the situation.

Dimension travel, seriously?

It all seemed like a sick joke. But the evidence was there. An older Damian, a different Batcave, different uniforms, different everything.

Granted the hardest thing to wrap his head around was Damian.

He called him Timothy. Timothy!

It was a miracle. If that wasn't enough to convince Tim he was in a different dimension he doesn't know what will.

The sound of an elevator interrupted his crisis.

The older Damian was back along with a teenager and a pre-teen.

_ 'Jason and Dick' _ His mind supplied.  _ 'Jay and Richard" _

Jay looked happier. No white mark in his hair, no hint of green in his eyes, he could see scars on Jay's exposed skin. Evidence that he never took a dip in the Lazarus Pit.

Richard seemed to be bouncing. He had a bright smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with eagerness and curiosity. The moment the trio reached them he immediately started talking.

"Hi everyone! I'm Dick or Richard but you already know that. You guys look really different from my brothers! Are you really from a different dimension? How'd you get here? Can you get back? Are you me?! You look cool! Why is your uniform like that? Are you-"

“Was I really this hyper as a kid?” Tim heard as Dick whispered to Bruce. Bruce gave him a look that clearly said,  _ ‘Just as a kid?’ _

"Slow down Richard," Damian said, tugging him back. "Sorry, he is a bit excited for you to be here. Here. I have some clothes for you to change into."

Damian handed Bruce the clothes. "I am not entirely sure about your sizes but Pennyworth picked them out so they should fit."

Once we changed into civvies and folded up our uniforms (putting them into spare lockers), we all sat either in the chairs by the computer or on the ground.

Tim noticed that Jay was observing them. When his eyes landed on Jason he immediately looked at the white streak in his hair.

"That white streak is from the pit right?" Jay asked. "Tim has something like that."

_ 'I do?'  _ Tim's brain started going a mile a minute.  _ 'If I have the white streak from the pit, does that mean...?' _

He looked at Damian wanting the confirmation.

Damian looked back, green against blue. He nodded.

"Wait," Dick's voice echoed his thoughts. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Timothy was the one to die here. The fact that you're asking I assume that Jason was the one to die in your dimension?" Damian phrased it like a question, but it was really a statement.

"Yeah, I fucking died. It was the fucking Joker. Fucking bastard." Jason spat out.

Damian snorted at him. "Well, you don't have to worry about him here. The Joker's dead."

What?

"The Joker's dead?" Bruce asked. His tone suggested he already knew how and just didn't want to admit it. Heck,  _ Tim _ didn't want to admit it, and he also believed he knew who ended the Joker.

"Before Timothy announced himself as the Red Hood, he wanted revenge on the man who killed him and he didn't want anyone stopping him. I do not really know how, nor do I want to know how, but he did it. The Joker died in his sleep in Arkham." Damian paused, then as an afterthought. "However, nothing was ever traced back to Timothy so authorities can't really prove he was killed, not that they really care."

A bit of silence before Dick hesitantly spoke. "Then how do you know it was him?"

Jay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Because Tim told him obviously."

Richard nodded in agreement. "Tim and Dami are  _ super _ close! Of course he would tell him!"

_ 'Super...close' _ Tim didn't think those words would've ever described his relationship with Dami.

Dami seemed to agree with that train of thought. "Tch. Why would I ever be-" He shuddered as if the words pained him. "-'super close' to someone like Drake?"

Damian pinned a look at his younger self. "I wouldn't say 'super close' but I am the one he confides in the most too. So yes, I am close to him. He only told me so I could help him create an alibi."

The fact that he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world unnerved everyone.

Jason seemed to have finally gathered his thoughts and said. "Did you say, Red Hood?"

Looking slightly amused Damian answered. "Correct, Timothy called himself the Red Hood, same as you judging by your uniform. And I can assume that Dami is Robin. I can't place names for the others though."

"Nightwing! I go by Nightwing. Tim here goes by Red Robin." Dick happily said. "But we've all been Robin to start off as."

Damian hummed. "So, Robin was the mantle that was passed down. I started off as Shadow before striking solo as Renegade."

Jay continued. "And I also started off as Shadow before creating my own mantle Redwing."

"I never was Shadow. I used the name Robin just like you!" Richard said grinning at his older self.

Just as they were about to continue a loud 'Ah-hem' was heard.

Everyone turned towards the sound.

Alfred Pennyworth, looking the same as always, was standing there.

"While I imagine that there are more important things to discuss, I believe it is about time you all head to bed. I have rooms ready and waiting. This conversation can be picked up tomorrow."

Damian nodded. "Alright, Jay, Richard, listen to Pennyworth and go to bed. Pennyworth if you could escort them to their rooms please?"

"Of course Master Damian, and you?"

"Don't worry about me," Damian turned his chair towards the computer. "I have a call to make."

**Author's Note:**

> Estimated Ages: Canon  
> Bruce - 40+  
> Dick/Nightwing - 22  
> Jason/Red Hood - 19  
> Tim/Red Robin - 17  
> Damian/Robin - 13
> 
> Estimated Ages: Reverse  
> Bruce - 40+  
> Damian/Renegade - 23  
> Timothy/Red Hood - 20  
> Jay/Redwing - 17  
> Richard/Robin - 11
> 
> Comment, leave a Kudos, or Bookmark! Suggestions are welcome! I will need ideas for other stories, send me prompts or headcanons that you believe will be a great addition to this series.


End file.
